Floressa Roux
Floressa Roux is a major character and a student at Louhearst in Logan Martin's year. She is better known by her surname, Roux. Floressa was placed in the Soul house. Appearance Floressa has shoulder length black hair with a front fringe that ends just above her eyes, which are a dark hunter green colour, with two purple highlights on the left side of her fringe. She is quite small and skinny (her height being around 5"3), and has little to no upper body strength. In Year Two, her hair is slightly longer and thicker, she gotten a slight tan from spending more time outdoors, and she has gained a little bit of height. Personality Although she may be slightly arrogant and cocky, Roux does like to plan ahead and thinks through what she's going to say in and out of battle, although sometimes her arrogance gets the best of her and she sometimes says things that she may regret later. Floressa can sometimes be a bit ignorant about certain things, so to ward off people who like to call her 'dumb' or 'stupid', she has a habit of using long words in everyday conversation. Being a bit of a tomboy, Roux hates the colour pink and shopping, and up until Year Two hates to wear dresses. She also dislikes people who treat their Pokemon badly, and if she witnessed someone doing such a thing, she would get so mad that the person may end up in hospital. Also, Floressa has a huge love for rock music, and has played both the drums and electric guitar from a young age. She spends a lot of her spare time playing her instruments, and writing and composing music. She is almost never seen without her drumsticks. Early History Floressa's parents are Damien and Quinn Roux, two former Team Rocket admins who were let off their charges for testifying against Zaria Vella. Because of her parentage, she Roux been looked down upon and ignored for a large amount of her life. Until she was ten years old, she didn't know about her parents history, so after they had told her why they were treated so badly, Floressa and her parents had an argument which resulted in the ten year old running away from home to start her journey. She traveled around Kanto to collect gym badges, but after participating in a contest, she realised that she didn't like battling nearly as much as she liked participating in contests, due to the fact that you got to show off and perform in front of others. So after eventually coming third in the Kanto Grand Festival, she returned home to apologize to her parents. Since then, she had briefly travelled around Hoenn and Sinnoh to collect ribbons, and then decided to enroll in the Expedition. Year One Relationships with other characters Pokemon Charizard (Vulcan: Vulcan was Floressa's first Pokemon, and he's very protective of her when he's not bossing the other Pokemon around. He's mainly her battle Pokemon.) Poliwhirl/Politoed (Lir: Lir is one of the quieter Pokemon on the team. He follows orders without fail. He is usually used for appeal rounds in contests, but also loves to battle. He evolves into a Politoed in between Year One and Year Two, after getting given a Kings Rock.) Tangrowth (Silvanus: Silvanus is definitely not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's still a great asset to Roux's team. Inbetween Year One and Two, he decides to stay at home with Damien and Quinn to be their 'personal body-guard'.) Plusle (Rudra: Rudra is always really energetic and happy, and she loves to cheer for the team. She's pretty much always outside of her Pokeball, and when she isn't she finds ways of escaping.) Chimecho (Anhur: Anhur is the quietest of Roux's pokemon, and she hates to battle. She's afraid of almost everything.) Absol (Iah: Iah is pretty much the complete opposite of Anhur, as she's the loudest of Floressa's pokemon and loves to battle. She loves to take risks, and loves to play around.) Porygon2 (Virus: Virus was given to Floressa for her fifteenth birthday from her parents. He acts just like his owner in every way imaginable.) LuluAntariksa.png|Lulu Antariksa, Roux's actress 300_lulu-antariksa_PC-alloysite.jpg lulu-antariksa-imdb_400x300.jpg LuluMarie.png